


Maybe Yes, Maybe No

by eleni459 (quietcuriosity)



Series: Turbulence and Tranquility: 30 Kisses for Anemone and Dominic [4]
Category: Koukyoushihen Eureka Seven | Eureka seveN (Anime)
Genre: Canon - Anime, Community: 30_kisses, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-30
Updated: 2007-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcuriosity/pseuds/eleni459
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominic has to leave.  He just doesn't know how Anemone will react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Yes, Maybe No

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=30_kisses)[30_kisses](http://www.livejournal.com/users/30_kisses/) . The theme: "#01 - Look Over Here"
> 
> This contains allusions to Dominic's trip to Bellforest in EP 29.

“I hear that you’re leaving me.”

Dominic could only stand and stare, suddenly struck dumbfounded. Anemone had never been one for warm hellos. So, when we walked into her room to find her draped across her bed with an emery board in hand, he was expecting the same kind of nonexistent welcome. She didn’t even bother to look up as she uttered her phrase. Had he not been paying attention, he would have missed her hoarse mumbling. He knew that she was waiting for a response. All he could think, though, was “Who told her?” “Well, Lieutenant Dewey is sending me off on a little fact finding mission. But I’ll only be gone for a few weeks. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“Oh.” Her attention didn’t stray from her task. “If that’s all it is, why didn’t you tell me about it earlier?”

“Well, I…I don’t know.” In his mind, Dominic could envision the mayhem if he had told her: a smack to his face, a kick or two to his shins, and a final bloody bite to his arm. He knew what Anemone was capable of doing. He just couldn’t let her know that. “You have so many people looking after you anyway. Maybe I kind of assumed that you wouldn’t notice.”

“Whatever,” she said as her eyes rolled. She flipped on to her back, careful to keep one arm draped across her eyes. “They’re all a bunch of incompetent idiots who rely too much on their ‘science’ to control me. Yeah, I’d _never_ notice if you left because they take such _good_ care of me.”

“What does that mean?”

“Does it matter?” She glanced up at him, eyes red and glassy. “I don’t like change. I need time to adjust to these things. I kind of understand that you have other duties. If you have to do this again, _tell me_!”

“Fine!” Though he knew better, he couldn’t quite suppress the smile that threatened to take over his face. As cold as her words seemed, he didn’t detect the tell-tell signs of rage or frustration. Had he really underestimated Anemone? “You know, I didn’t think you’d react this way. I thought that this would be much more difficult.”

“You thought wrong. You shouldn't press your luck!”

“I don’t intend to…anymore.” Still, the smile attempted to emerge. He knew that she had never been one to accept sudden outbursts of emotion from anyone except for herself. He had already moved into uncharted territory with Anemone. He couldn’t test her anymore.

Yet, as he neared her door, he heard her yell, “Hey! Look over here.”

He spun around to see that Anemone was now inches from him. “How did you…?”

“Shhh!” She pressed her fingers to her lips and then slapped their slightly wet surfaces against his forehead. “Consider that your good luck charm. Now go off and come back alive,” she sneered. “You’ve got a job to do.”

“If you insist.”

She nodded tersely and turned to walk back to her bed. “You’re so inattentive,” she said with a sigh. “You didn’t even hear me sneak up on you.”

“Perhaps, then, you have a few things to teach me.”

“Whatever. Now go off! You have to hurry back because Gulliver refuses to let anyone except you bathe him. You wouldn’t want to disappoint him, would you?”

“Of course not.” By now, he couldn’t keep the smile back. It was just was well. By the time it had broken out, she had already returned to her bed, emery board in hand.

As he left her room, Dominic realized that he had probably misread her intentions. After all, she didn’t try to stop him from leaving. She didn’t go behind his back to get him reassigned. As soon as she had returned to her bed, it appeared as if she no longer cared about what had happened. The old Anemone would have reacted more rashly, but at least she would have reacted past the initial confrontation. She was changing. He wasn’t sure he liked it.

“Out of sight, out of mind,” he murmured as he closed the door.


End file.
